One Punch Man - The Continuation!
by hikio-kun
Summary: Let's follow the journey of our lovable bald hero 'Saitama' and his diciple teen cyborg 'Genos'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's early in the morning.

Somewhere in the city.

An alarm clock rung loudly next to a futon which clearly has someone currently sleepin' on it.

The mounded blanket are shifting in every ticks of a second, clearly, the person under it was being annoyed waking up in the early morning.

A shiny bald head pop up and you look close enough you could clearly see a tick marks starting to appear.

The annoyed man grunts and-

*Smack*

The clock was smacked and completely destroyed, agan. . .

*5 minutes later*

"The hero asociation comitee are still trying to find out which of the top S class heroes was presents and helped stopped the attempted alien invasion which as you may clearly remembers only has happened two weeks ago. We only confirm Ms. Tatsumaki. And next, to the othe-" the news anchorman was suddenly interupted as saitama changed the channel.

"Ms. Tatsumaki, which are to believed was the one who singlehandedly defeated the ufo and the aliens was given another award by the hero comittee. We tried to reach her and ask for he reac-.

*clicked*

Saitama was keeps scrolling through the channels for a minute and hoping to see some other program that has nothing to do with the events two weeks ago.

until he gave up and turn off the tv.

"When are they gonna stop reporting these kind of news?" Saitama boredly asked to his fellow roomate.

"I don't sensei" a muffed voice reply in the kitchen.

"They bein' going at it for two weeks now!" He continued.

"Oh god, i'm so bored" he slumped his upper body on the table and smacked his face on it.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment trying to find some other ways to keep himself bored.

A nearing footsteps on his left direction cause him to sits straight up and looks to the culprit.

"Sensei, here's our breakfast for today; tea complete with toast sliced bread and omelette egg" the young cyborg happily anounce.

He carefully place the food on the table and also sat on the opposite side of his sensei.

Saitama slightly drolled at the sight and sniffed the food exageredly.

"You're amazing genos!" The bald man loudly complimented the apron wearing robot.

A slight reddish hue appeared on the teen cyborg face.

"No sensei, you're the amazing one, not me.." He countered.

"Well. . . Whatever let's eat!" Saitama replied and he hurriedly picked up the chopstick and started eating.

Genos stared at his master for a seconds and replied back with-

"As you wish sensei!" He said, following the actions of saitama.

Hello! This is my second attempt fanfic.

As you can see this is a continuation of the anime.

Hope you'd like it!

I'm sorry about the spell and grammatical errors. If you are interested in helping me please pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter! Suprised eh?

Please, i need a beta. Pm me if you're interested. :)

Without further 'ado, here's the chapter two.

"Sensei!" Genos loudly called.

The blond haired teen was currently collecting their clothes and undies by the veranda.

"What?" Saitama respond. Our bald hero opened the closet and picked up his hero suit. Getting ready to his daily ritual

Genos temporarily abandon his task and peek his head through the window. "The Hero Asociation Comittee asked for me to come at their new headquarter, do you want to hang around?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm quite busy with y'know, my usual patrol run in the city and also there's a limited 50% off deal at the supermarket today and the events two weeks ago made almost the food costs to go skyrocketed high so, i'm sorry but i have to pass." The bald guy reasoned. He just almost finish wearing the costume minus the glove. He picked up the gloves and put it around his both hands each.

"Oh, i see sensei." He paused. "Well, i'm almost done with the clothes. If may i suggest, we could both go out together?" The blond haired boy invited.

"Sure!" Saitama agreed.

A few minutes later.

The two heroes are currently walking through the street of their neighbourhood with each destination each.

The teen cyborg, 'Genos'. He was invited by the HAC, a special tour at the newly constructed HQ complete with high tech and an upgraded high level security measured added by the help of the reverse engineered alien technonoly, which was also destroyed the old HQ. What an irony!

Well there is an old saying "blessing in disguise".

Our usually bored OP hero 'Saitama'. Who is currently picking his nose, also had a destinations in his mind actually. His usual hero run' ins around the city or patrol in short. And don't forget about the supermarket deals shopping. It only comes once a week and it's not locked in one day it's actually randomize so you gotta look out for that too.

"Sensei!" Genos once called again.

"What?" Saitama respond. Flicking off the booger he collected at a empty safe direction.

"Uhm. . ." He hesitated, and his face turn serious. He stopped walking and so do saitama. Saitama stares at genos, wonderin' what the cyborgs gonna say next. It could be important.

"When are we gonna spar again? I have upgraded my weaponary since the last time we fought. It's just last week actually, and i never tested it on live target before. I've been itchin' for a fight with you Sensei please. So, Please, Let's have an another match Sensei." The teen said too quickly with a bowed that even saitama could barely understad what the blond haired teen said.

The bald middle-aged guy almost tripped on his feet.

His brows forrowed. "Ah, Genos, i though you were gonna say something serious for a sec there." He said dissapointingly. "And didn't i tell you to make it 20 words or less." He continued. "Oh, genos. . ." He slumped.

The blond teen cyborg was still in bowing position. Refusing to budged.

Saitama straighten up and strike a thinking pose.

'Well it's been a month with our last spar, so why not? I've been bored anyway. This is agood distraction i guess.

"Genos!" Saitama called with a commanding voice.

"Yes sensei!" Genos suddenly jerked up and looks directly at his master.

"Tomorrow! At the same place, and same time. Are you hapoy with that?" Saitama loudly asked.

"More than happy Sensei!" The blond teen cyborg enthuasticly shouted back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two heroes walked the same path for an abrupt duration since they had to split seeing that their determine location varied.

Saitama glanced on his watch. 'Hmmm, i still have a couple hours to spare until the sweet bargain deal. What should i do first?' He mused to himself.

First off, He's at the one of many intersections which this modest sized district forged and he's not quite sure which path should he take first.

On his left, leads to the commercial area of the town, obviously, it will garner a bunch of crowd especially in the early morning, which also means, it's an easy target for both monsters and bad people alike.

And on his right direction, as the huge red sign read 'ATTENTION: UNDER MILITARY CONTROL DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION' in all capital letters.

It was once a peaceful part of the but sadly, the authorities has to restrict the whole place thanks to the growing number of reports of its monster sightings, and several unknown attacks of it's civilains. A complete lockdown ensues, an act of desperation, a heavy military efforts to contain and trying to tear down what may the evil creatures dwelling inside.

It led to an events like evacuating the whole inhabitants of the said area and forsaking their own homes and lands. Sending them away to a temporary shelters.

They even had to dispatched a dozens of police and SWAT forces, assigning them to a guard duty and completely closing off the whole area just to ensure the safety of its citizens.

The Hero Association also carried out an operation of their own, They assembled a group of an elite heroes. A periodical rotation of sort has since been established, cycling between the Group A and B heroes, randomly selecting a pair of heroes, sending them off to the said hostile area, each day,with the intention of exterminating every single monstrosity they may bump into that can be considered malevolent.

Saitama used to frequently take this route almost everyday in fact, it's one of his favorites. His favorite convinience store is actuallly reside in that area, they used to hold bargain events almost daily. He enjoyed embarking that town street's and occasionally disposing random monster encounter on his way home.

He was dismayed when he heard what happened in that town.

Fortunately, he's been recently promoted from C to B Class Hero, placed in the last ranking by the Hero Association due to his amazing display of braveness and power against the giant meteor that took place not long ago.

Now he can join in on seizing the town off the hands of the monsters and returning the suburb of it's serene condition.

As a matter of fact, it's his turn this time, but his supposedly partner isn't at the entrance yet.

He'd been waiting for 20 minutes and his low patience meter is being tested at its limits.

'What the hell is this guy doing?! it's already 9:30 for god sake!' Saitama begrudgingly said to himself.

"Hey you, baldy!" a cute tiny voice called.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey you!" A high pitched voice rung thorough the surrounding.

Saitama glance to his left seeking for the owner of the shrieking voice then a visible tick mark bulge right above his temple. "This brat" he growled under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" the midget asked in a commanding tone.

He was about to playback his insult but managed to stop himself. No, not right now, he was annoyed sure, but he has to focus on much important matter however, he has the right to know as to why she was late. He turned facing the little girl fully studying the girl face scrupulously and was about to inquire the girl's delay arrival but in an instant a shock expression appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, an annoyed look was stuck on the girls face waiting for his respond, the stupid bald guy then soon turned towards her revealing his appearance. The seemingly permanent grumpy face was soon replaced by a shocked look instead, perfectly mirroring the opposite expression as well. Her eyes gives an impression of recognition followed by realization at who was this person really is, completely wrecking her earlier assumption: 'He's just a nameless C class hero'

"You!" They both shout and pointing their fingers at each other.

Silence.

The two individuals were frozen at this ridiculous posing not budging as if afraid of losing, waiting for each one first to break their awkward posture.

After several seconds saitama take the inititive, expelling the pose. The girl then soon followed his action, she blushed most likely by embarrassment of her previous act.


End file.
